Only an Enemy
by Phoenix Torte
Summary: Pure PWP. Severus Snape is surprized when his enemy wants to talk to him alone. What's Sirius Black got up his sleeve anyway? Lemons, yaoi, oneshot. Don't read if you don't like.


* * *

**Only an Enemy**

From the perverted mind of Phoenix Torte

Harry Potter and all affiliated characters owned by JK Rowling

_Warning: Do not read if yaoi (aka mansex) and slight molestation by a dog offend. You have been warned._

* * *

"We need to talk, Severus."

Snape looked up. He had been absentmindedly pulling on a pair of black leather gloves in the hallway of the Black home. The Order of the Phoenix had finished a meeting, and as usual, Snape was the first to make his way to the entrance hall to leave, though Mrs. Weasley had made snacks and refreshments for afterwards.

"Very well," he snapped, in the same low voice Sirius had used to keep from waking the dozing portraits in the hall. Sirius had been trying to talk to Snape for the last week, but Snape had just expected insults, and kept avoiding Sirius. He was too tired to make the effort tonight, however, as he was exhausted by his meetings with Voldemort at Dumbledore's insistence.

Sirius motioned to Snape. Obediently, he followed Sirius into a small room that had been converted in to an office of sorts. Sirius closed the door. Snape didn't even notice when he locked it. When Sirius faced the tall, slim man that he had lured into his office, he caught him staring absently out the window. After a moment, Snape sighed, and turned to face the shaggy haired Sirius.

"What do you want?" he questioned. Sirius couldn't help but notice how tired and strained Snape looked. Feeling a little concern well up in him, he stepped a little closer to his rival.

"Is something the matter, Severus?"

Surprised at the concern in his voice, Snape's hackles rose. "That's not what you brought me here to discuss, is it?" Snape found he was unable to say Sirius's name. Somehow, he had the feeling that if he spoke the name of the wild, untamed man, he would be unable to stop the feelings that would well up in him.

"I want…" Sirius started to speak, but paused in that middle and changed tactics. "Did you know that your eyes are a lot warmer than they look? They're rather beautiful."

"What?" Snape was thrown off by his comment. _'So he wants' to poke fun at me, hm?"_ Automatically, Snape began to analyze different reasons why Sirius would say something that was so out of character. While he considered though, Sirius seemed to come to a decision within him. Stepping closer, he closed the distance between the two. Leaning in he crushed his lips against Snape's in a brutal kiss. Snape snorted inelegantly, trying to reach for his wand so that he could show Sirius just what he thought of the humiliation that he forced upon him. But Sirius had pinned his arms to his sides so that reaching his wand was impossible. Slowly, Snape's body began to react to the soft warmth of Sirius lips, and the rough tickle of his beard stubble.

Breathing heavily, Sirius tore his lips away from Snape's thoroughly ravished mouth. Snape tried to gather his thoughts to put up some form of resistance, but with his weakened knees and dazed, flushed expression, he was failing miserably.

"What do you think you're…ah!"

Sirius cut Snape off with a nip to the delicate skin of his throat. The little sting was followed with a soothing swirl of Sirius's hot tongue. Somehow Snape found he was bereft of robes as Sirius blazed a trail down his torso. On his knees, Sirius started to unbutton the potions master's trousers.

Snape managed to gather a moment of cognition, his normal prim and proper habits coming to the fore. "Why are you doing this to me?" he demanded.

Ignoring Snape, Sirius closed his lips around his former classmates' nicely hardened cock. Snape's gasp of surprise was lost in Sirius's moan, as Sirius sucked his rapidly hardening prize deep into his mouth. Snape's hips jerked involuntarily, shoving his dick deep into the wet, welcoming heat of the scraggly, roughened man's mouth. Shivering, Snape almost lost it when Sirius moaned again, sending vibrations of pleasure cascading through his body.

"You…ah…you beast!" Snape managed to gasp out, nearly driven insane by the fire that had spread over his body.

Sirius withdrew from Snape's body, his teeth gleaming in a markedly feral grin. "Nooo…but I can be." The Animagnus shifted form, and suddenly Snape found that there was a huge, shaggy dog in front of him. Rising to its hind legs, it put its paws on Snape's shoulders, and pushed. Unable to bear the weight of the huge animal, Snape stumbled to his knees. Once he was helpless, the fearsome beast began to lick eagerly at Snape's cock.

Snape was going crazy. Weird as it was, the different texture of the dog's tongue was making him hot and horny. Precum dripped copiously down his prick, which the dog lapped eagerly as though it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

The dog stood after only a few minutes, and walked up Snape's body until his face was even with the dog's. Snape squeezed his eye's shut, and when he opened them again, he was treated to the handsome features of Sirius Black grinning down at him.

"Not too bad, huh?" he asked. Snape blushed and turned away, not wanting to admit what he felt. Sirius grinned and forced Snape to look at him.

"Tell me you want me." His voice was a low growl, reminding Snape of the wild form that he had been in only a few moments before. The manly growl sent waves of tingling desire down Snape's spine.

"No!" Snape refused. "I won't allow you to debase…hah!" Snape was cut off as Sirius latched onto a nipple with his teeth. Sirius glanced up at Snape with smoky eyes and grinned.

"When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for me." His hands punctuated his words when they began to stroke Snape's manhood in preparation for more oral. Snape soon realized how gently he had been treated before as Sirius's sucking became more forceful, and teeth were used to cajole a sort of pleasure-pain from his nerves.

"Ah!" Snape cried out as he found his release, splattering hot white cum all over Sirius's face. Exhausted, he could not find the strength to even muster up an indignant attack of Sirius or what he had done to him.

Sirius seemed determined to give Snape no rest. He lapped up cum that covered Snape's shaft and creamy white abdomen. In a daze, Snape couldn't lift a finger to stop him, even when Sirius gave his attention to the puckered rosebud of his ass. The sensitive ring of muscle clenched appealingly when Sirius rimmed it with his tongue.

"Sirius…uh!" Snape found himself crying out his lover's name against his will. His mind went white at the hot, moist tongue that probed his backdoor. Unable to stop his voice, Sirius moaned. His tongue, buried as far as it could go, vibrated through to Snape's core. Snape started to stroke himself, striving to reach further throes of pleasure.

Suddenly, Sirius was kneeling over Snape, pressing the head of his reddened staff against Snape's entrance. "Sorry," he grunted. "I can't wait anymore."

Snape's eyes flew wide open as his screamed. "Ahh!" he shouted, as he was stretched painfully open. "That hurts…you bastard!" Sirius kissed Snape's eyes, soothing away the tears that had leaked down Snape's marble cheeks.

"Relax," he murmured. "It'll be better in a minute." He moved deep inside Snape, and as he hit his prostate, Snape began to see what he meant. Soon, Sirius's balls slapped against Snape's ass as he thrust harder and deeper. The momentum build up inside. Snape twisted, his hips rising to meet Sirius.

Leaning forward, Snape bit Sirius's shoulder, drawing blood. The pain seemed to spur him on, as he pushed harder to his release, lifting Snape's hips off the bed so that he had better access to drive his cock into him. With a hot flash of fireworks, the two came almost at once, and Sirius collapsed on Snape, utterly spent.

When Snape could breathe again, he said with as much dignity as he could, "I hope you don't think that _that _is ever going to happen again."

Sirius only smiled. He had his ways, and he knew that Snape would be unable to resist them.

Meanwhile, the Weasley twins withdrew the Extendable Ears from under the door. Curious as to what the two enemies had to discuss, they had followed and listened in, and now both had painfully tight pants.

"Fred?" one of the boys said to his red-haired copy.

"Hmm?"

"We need to make Extendable Eyes."

Sorry for the perversion! This is only my second sex scene, so I hope it's all right! Dedicated to my friend Julia, who requested that I make a SnapeXSeverus couple.


End file.
